Блюнот Стингер
в " "}} |previous affiliation= |guildmark= |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Темный Маг Заместитель командующего Сердца Гримуара Подполковник армии Горхра |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Дирижабль Сердце Гримуара (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Магия Гравитации |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 228 (Силуэт) Глава 231 (Факт) |anime debut=Эпизод 110 (Силуэт) Эпизод 111 (Факт) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Блюнот Стингер — бывший Заместитель командующего Сердце Гримуара.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 231, Стр. 16 В настоящее время он член гильдии Плавник Орочи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 422, Стр. 15 Внешность 200px|left|thumb|Внешность Блюнота Блюнот высокий и мускулистый мужчина средних лет с очень длинными темными волосами, которые он собрал на затылке, оставив свой лоб открытым. Блюнот имеет большой, мягко крючковатый нос, и видные мешки под глазами. Имеет очень тонкие брови. Носит бакенбарды расположенными вверху под углом, щетиной вокруг его подбородка и нижней части лица. На тыльной стороне левой руки изображена темная татуировка. Личность Блюнот - человек, которого не интересует ничего, кроме своей выгоды. Любит сражения, всегда уверен в своих силах. Сражениями поддерживает свою форму.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 228, Стр. 18 Ему безразлична его гильдия и все то, что с ней может случится, чаще всего игнорирует приказы мастера. Растироуз отзывается о нем не лучшим образом.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 231, Стр. 18 Часто спрашивает противника о том, умеют-ли они летать, опираясь на силу противника. История Практически ничего не известно про историю Блюнота, кроме того, как он был командиром в Габрии. Он лично уничтожил полк Синих Драконов.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 228, Стр. 20 Арки Остров Тенрю thumb|200px|right|Блюнот на дирижабле Сердце Гримуара Он впервые появляется на дирижабле Сердца Гримора, где он наблюдал за ужином Хэйдса и размышлял над тем, что трое из Кровных Чистилища были побеждены. Он спрашивает Хэйдса, когда он сможет вступить бой, но Хэйдс отвечает, что это битва не требует его помощи. Блюнот подходит к обеденному столу и создает вибрации, которые создают кратер вокруг дирижабля. Хэйдс останавливает его и говорит, что тот должен остаться. Блюнот садится и заявляет, что выйдет на поле боя, в том случае, если еще кто-то из Кровных Чистилища будет повержен.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 228, Стр. 16-19 thumb|200px|left|Появление Блюнота перед Командой Нацу Когда Миледи была повержена Джувией он покидает корабль. Хэйдс этого не замечает. Нацу, Венди и Люси сталкиваются с Блюнотом на обратном пути к лагерю Хвоста Феи. Блюнот использует Магию Гравитации и останавливает ребятишек. После этого он заявляет, что он не заинтересован в Хвосте Фей или Зерефе. Он говорит, что хочет найти могилу первого мастера, Мавис Вермилион.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 231, Стр. 16-21 Затем говорит о том, что его интересует заклинание Блеск Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 3-5 thumb|200px|right|Блюнот отброшен назад В то время как Блюнот держит в зоне гравитации Нацу, Люси и Венди, прибывает Кана Альберона и нападает на него, чтобы защитить своих друзей. Кана готовится использовать Блеск Феи. Он удивился, увидев такое мощное заклинание у Каны, но продолжал атаковать всех присутствующих. Блюнот насмехается над Каной и собирается убить, но огненный рёв Нацу портит его планы. Блюнот атакует Нацу, в то же время Кана использует Блекс Феи. Тем не менее, Блюнот с легкостью парирует атаку, используя гравитацию. После говорит Кане, что может извлечь заклинание из ее мертвого тела и пытается ее убить, но его останавливает сердитый Гилдартс Клайв.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 233, Стр. 1-17 thumb|left|200px|Гилдартс сражается с Блюнотом Блюнот и Гилдартс сталкиваются. Сила Блюнота и Гилдартса вызвало в сражении много взрывов, а также сражаются они относительно на ровне, пока Азума не уничтожает дерево Тенрю. Магическая сила всех членов Хвоста Феи убывает, благодаря этому Блюнот начинает доминировать в данном сражении. thumb|right|200px|Блюнот повержен Гилдартсом Однако после того, как Эрза побеждает Азуму, магия Хвоста Феи возвращается и Гилдартс быстро возвращается в бой. Увидев это, Блюнот становится серьёзнее и колдует Черную дыру с намерением "засосать" Гилдартса в нее.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 238, Стр. 7-10 Однако Гилдартс использует свою магию и разрушает черную дыру, затем отправляет Блюнота в воздух "летать".Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 238, Стр. 15-18 Аватар Блюнот появляется в X792 году, но теперь как Мастер Гильдии Плавник Орочи, во время нападения на Город Маргарет. Как Шерия и Венди побеждают магов Плавника Орочи, они скованны магией гравитации Блюнота, и он был признан Венди, Шарли, Шерией и Хэппи. Когда он готовится напасть на Шерию, он был остановлен Нацу, который, кажется, был невосприимчив к магии гравитации Блюнота. Нацу, держа Шерию в руках, использует Рёв Огненного Дракона, тем самым выведя из строя Блюнота одним заклинанием. Магия и Способности thumb|right|200px|Магия Гравитации Магия Гравитации: Тип магии, который предоставляет Блюноту контроль над гравитацией. Он может свободно увеличить или уменьшить силу давления в области вокруг него. Данная магия несет большие разрушения. Блюнот способен обезвреживать врагов с помощью гравитации. Многие атакующие заклинания могут быть рассеяны гравитацией. thumb|right|200px|Падение *'Падение': Блюнот усиливает давление в определенной области. Это наносит большой урон в целевой точке, разрушая при это землю. Как было показано, в зоне гравитации может двигаться только Блюнот, а также очень сильные маги, например: Гилдартс был способен стоять в зоне гравитации и свободно передвигаться. Данным заклинанием можно развеять другие атакующие заклинания. thumb|right|200px|Чёрная Дыра *'Черная Дыра': Блюнот разводит руки перед собой на небольшой расстояние, что создает темный шар, который создает притягивающее гравитационное поле. Темный шар постепенно расширяется, а также становится сильнее и сильнее. Шар обладает большой силой притяжения, которая могла "всосать" все вокруг за короткий отрезок времени. Блюнот описывал данную способность "шаром бесконечной тяжести, который "всосет" в себя все на своем пути. Enhanced Durability: Bluenote possesses great physical resistance, having proven himself capable of emerging unscathed from Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar, of momentarily suffering Fairy Glitter and, after nullifying it, of standing without a single visible injury,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 8-14 and of taking a powerful, direct punch from Gildarts Clive with no consequences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 16-17 Immense Strength: Bluenote is an extremely strong individual, having been capable of matching Gildarts Clive for a brief moment in strength, before, according to himself and much to his dismay, being overpowered, despite having suffered no consequences from this. The clash between their clenched fists, together with their magical auras, created an enormous shock wave which destroyed the surrounding area in a wide radius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 5-8 Later, he could evenly match a headbutt from Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 5 Immense Magic Power: Bluenote possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. It is so great that it could be sensed from great distances away from him. His power is also noted to be even greater than that of the Seven Kin of Purgatory combined.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 111 The collision between Bluenote and Gildarts' Magic Power completely destroyed the terrain around them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 6-7 He also made claim that, being attuned to the flow of Magic, he could potentially process and use any spell in existence, even the highly-exclusive Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 When exerted, his Magic Power is both black and purple in color.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 113 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bluenote has proven himself to be extremely accomplished in melee combat, having been capable of fighting on equal terms with Gildarts Clive for a decent amount of time. Bluenote's fighting style is similar to Gildarts', being focused around the use of strong, direct attacks, such as punches and headbutts. Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Блюнот является мини-боссом. Цитаты (Нацу) "Надеюсь, ты умеешь летать?... Нет... пока еще не умеешь... Пади." Битвы и События *Нацу Драгнил и Кана Альберона vs. Блюнот Стингер *Гилдартс Клайв vs. Блюнот Стингер *Нападение Плавника Орочи Ссылки Навигация en:Bluenote Stinger Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Тёмные Маги Категория:Бывшие члены Сердца Гримуара Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь